


One Thing Leads To Another

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: After care, Arrow - Freeform, Attack, Bare Bottom Spanking, Birching, Brotherly spanking, Crying, Cuddles, Dungeon, Injury, Justice, Loki - Freeform, Magic, Pranks, Red bottom, Revenge, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: When Loki pranks Thor by freezing him naked in public his brother returns the favour by giving his little brother a bare bottomed spanking in public! This leads to a domino effect of torment and eventually danger! Cute little eighteen year old Loki, Loving Thor, strict Odin, worried Frigga, gentle Volstagg, hateful hoodlums and one adorable little rump spanked soundly!





	One Thing Leads To Another

It had all started when Loki played a harmless but embarrassing prank on his elder brother, Thor. The big Viking had been frozen in place, buck naked in front of the palace for over an hour as passersby tittered under their hands. Many of them thought it had been done on purpose and wondered if the young man had lost his marbles! When Loki finally released him Thor made a bee line to his chambers to dress and after, he stalked his little brother.  
He finally found the young prince hiding in a thicket of bushes and dragged him out, throwing him over his shoulder. Reasoning that turnabout was fair play, he carried Loki to the exact spot he had been frozen and sat on a cement border, throwing the struggling young prince over his lap. He grasped the waistband of Loki’s britches and yanked them down, baring his bottom for all of Asgard to see. Loki howled in protest!  
“Brother! Please! Not here in public!” Thor smiled and a shark like grin overspread his face.  
“Oh yes, baby brother. This is the perfect place.” With that he hauled off and began to spank Loki’s bare little upturned bottom sharply! Passersby tittered and stared as Loki’s pale bottom grew pinker with each swat. He tried in vain not to cry out but the sting was overwhelming. He began to cry and wriggle, trying to free himself from Thor’s iron grip. “The more you struggle the harder I will spank you, little Trickster.” Thor seethed as he pistoned his big hand up and down, setting fire to his little brother’s bottom. Loki’s pitiful howls could be heard all over the city and a large crowd had congregated to watch justice being dispensed.  
After a few minutes someone in the crowd called out:  
“Paddle his naughty little rump my prince!” Several voices joined in, agreeing. Loki’s face grew redder than his bottom as the embarrassment of this punishment set in. After ten minutes of blistering Loki’s tail, Thor stayed his hand leaving Loki limp, sweating and crying his eyes out over his lap. He looked down at the pitiful form of his beloved little brother, suddenly feeling badly for him and a bit of guilt for having spanked him out here for all to see. He looked up at the crowd and glared.  
“Alright! That’s enough! Go about your business!” He spat angrily. The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the pair alone. Thor righted Loki’s britches and picked him up, laying him across his shoulder and carrying him inside. He walked the crying youth to his chambers and laid him on his bed to cry it out. Thor laid his big hand on Loki’s back and patted him lovingly. “There, there. It’s alright now my brother. All is forgiven.” Loki raised up and speared Thor with an angry glare.  
“I will never forgive you for embarrassing me like this!” He spat. Thor stared back at him, slack jawed with surprise.  
“Loki, you did the same thing to me. You froze me naked in public. I spanked you outside so you could see how it felt. Do not be angry with me baby brother. You got what you deserved.” Loki’s expression melted and he looked down sadly.  
“I know.” He replied softly. “I’m sorry brother.” Thor gathered him in his arms and cuddled him.  
“Besides, I’m sure there were a few girls out there who enjoyed seeing your cute little bare backside.” Thor poked Loki in the ribs and tickled him, making the young prince giggle. He reached back and winced, rubbing his sore bottom.  
“Oooooh. My bottom is really stinging.” Loki pouted up at his brother. Thor reached around and rubbed his little brother’s sore bottom gently. Loki sighed and relaxed in the muscular arms.  
“Poor little fellow. Try and be a good boy and you might find your little bottom hurts less.” Loki made an adorable fussing noise and Thor kissed his head. “Yes, I know it stings. Brother loves you, Little One.” 

* * * *

The next morning, as Loki was walking to the Royal Dining Hall for breakfast with his family he was jeered by a couple of young men by the fountain.  
“Waaaaahhh!” One of them howled mockingly.  
“Ow, my bottom!” The other jeered, causing the lot of them to dissolve in giggles. Loki scowled at them passing them wordlessly. He knew that any reprisal from him would earn him a sorer bottom.  
“I hope they have a cushion for you to sit upon!” Another cat called, causing the group to chortle again as Loki disappeared into the hall.  
Loki sat uncomfortably on his chair, eating in somber silence. After a few minutes his mother spoke up.  
“Loki darling, what’s wrong?” Frigga asked, favouring him with a pitying look.  
“Nothing, mama. I’m alright.” The young prince answered, giving his mother a half hearted smile.  
“I spanked him yesterday, mother.” Thor oafishly put in. Frigga glared at him.  
“Why?” Loki looked up at Thor, pleading with his eyes.  
“He played a prank on me and I paddled his little rump. It was nothing big.” Frigga, seemingly satisfied with the explanation went back to her breakfast.  
Loki wanted to tell Thor that he had initiated a campaign of harassment against him but he chose to remain silent about it. If it went much further he planned to enact his revenge in a way that could not be blamed on him.  
Loki chose to exit the hall on the heels of Thor purposely. As he passed the silent group by the fountain they traded angry looks, foretelling more abuse. Sure enough, a few hours later the young prince was on his way to the Observatory when his gang of tormentors began following him, tittering behind his back. Loki knew that any direct retaliation would be traced directly back to him. Instead, he decided to use his magic to ramp their taunts up to the point that they would hang themselves! He twirled his fingers in front of him, smiling wryly.  
Suddenly, all four of the youths began to viciously hurl insults at him, following close behind as he walked. Their taunts were loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone including his father! The boys began to struggle amongst themselves, trying to keep shut but the spell was too strong!  
“Cowardly little prince! Crying over a spanking!”  
“Ow! My bottom smarts!”  
“Spoiled, babyish prince, why aren’t you crying now?”  
Odin clearly heard the teasing from the throne room and came quickly behind them. Loki released the spell as soon as he spotted Odin. By then their fates were sealed!  
“What is the meaning of this?” He growled, holding them by their shirts.  
“Thor bared me and spanked me in front of the palace yesterday. This lot are teasing me because I cried out in pain while he disciplined me.” Loki wanted to make certain his father knew the exact truth to elicit the peak rage from his enormous parent.  
“I shall have words with Thor but first I will give these scamps a taste of your humiliation!” Odin dragged the hoodlums to the edge of the fountain and ordered them to stay put. He grabbed them one by one and bared their bottoms for all to see, delivering a blistering spanking to each! The boys howled and cried much more pitifully than Loki had. The vindicated young price stood by, enjoying the spectacle. An even larger crowd gathered as the public punishment went on. Odin made each boy stand with their backs to the crowd, britches down, to display their red bottoms.  
“This lot decided to torment my son today. Would anyone else care to join them?” The All Father’s face was red with fury! The crowd dispersed wordlessly. Odin ordered them to right their britches and apologize to Loki.  
“We’re sorry my prince.” The first said tearfully.  
“We will never taunt you again, my prince.”  
“I am very sorry, my prince.”  
“I am sorry for teasing you my prince.”  
Odin gave them a shove down the corridor and told them to leave the palace if they couldn’t behave themselves. Loki smiled and fell into his father’s arms.  
“Please don’t punish Thor papa. I did something very naughty to him and I deserved the spanking he gave me.” Odin smiled at his honest, sweet son and cuddled him lovingly.  
“Very well my good son.” He reached behind Loki and healed his little bottom completely, giving it a gentle pat. Loki kissed his scruffy cheek and flew down the corridor to find Thor and tell him everything. 

* * * *

Loki found Thor practicing with Volstagg on the training field. He sat on a barrel in the tunnel and waited for them to finish. When Thor came through he walked up to his big brother and held his arms up. Thor smiled and picked his little brother up, cuddling him in his arms. Sif and Volstagg stood by, smiling at the cute scene. Loki hugged Thor’s neck and excitedly told him everything, including the fact that he begged his father not to punish him. Thor kissed his soft little face and patted his bottom.  
“Thank you, baby brother.”  
“I love you, Thor.” The statement was so naked and sweet it charmed the big Viking. He cuddled his little brother tenderly. Volstagg walked up and took Loki into his own arms, cuddling and patting his rump. As he held the young prince, an arrow came out of nowhere and went straight through Loki’s back! He stiffened and collapsed in Volstagg’s arms as Thor whirled around in time to see one of the boys who had tormented Loki with a bow in his hand.  
Volstagg handed Loki to Thor and flew to the mezzanine, searching for the boy who shot Loki. Meanwhile, Thor carried Loki hurriedly to the Healers. He was crying as he carried the limp form of his baby brother, praying he was still alive.  
When he reached the Healers, Thor ran inside with Loki. Rin saw the boy with the arrow in his back and quickly bade Thor to lay him on his stomach on a table. Loki was limp and unconscious still.  
“Save him, good Healer.” Thor begged. Rin smiled at him.  
“This is not a fatal injury my sweet prince. Leave him to me.” Thor nodded and wiped his tears, a look of incandescent rage covering his face. He turned and ran to the throne room, telling Odin everything. Afterwards, he searched for the boy, running into Volstagg with the youth in his grasp. The boy struggled and shot Thor an angry glare. He grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him off his feet.  
“If Loki dies, you will follow him to Valhalla!” He growled, carrying him to his father. He carried the boy to Odin, depositing him on the floor at his feet. “Father, this is the little monster who shot Loki. I ask to be the one to punish him!” Odin waved a hand at Thor, calming him.  
“Loki is fine. Your mother went to the healer’s and healed him completely. As for this little monster I have plans for him.” Thor nodded, thrilled that Loki was well. He handed the hoodlum over to his father and went to find Loki.  
When he finally found Loki he was in his chambers, being held and cuddled by his mother. Loki looked pale and traumatized. His already youthful face was rolled back to a five year old and it broke Thor’s heart. He moved into the room and Loki held his arms out for his beloved brother. Thor gathered him up gently and laid him across his chest, cuddling him tenderly.  
“Oh, my poor little brother. Thor loves you, baby boy. Yes, it’s alright. We caught the monster who hurt you. There, there.” Loki hugged his brother, crying softly as Frigga looked on. “Shhhhh. It’s alright Little One. No one will hurt you now. Brother has you safe.”  
“I love you, brother.” Loki said in a tiny voice. Thor gently patted his little bottom.  
“I love you too, sweetling. Thank the gods you are safe.” 

* * * *

Odin was surprised to find that it was the son of one of his trusted guards who shot Loki. He called for the man and had his son held at the base of the throne. The man was beside himself.  
“My king! I do not understand what has happened.”  
“Your son put an arrow through my son’s shoulder, nearly killing him.” Odin growled. The poor man began to weep, at a loss for words. He was prepared to lower the boom on the boy before him when Loki came into the throne room and walked up to him.  
“Papa?” Loki said, looking up at his father.  
“Yes, my beloved son. What do you want to say?”  
“This whole thing started because I froze Thor in front of the palace naked for all to see and mock. He gave me a just and deserved spanking in public. I know this boy did not intend to kill me. Please show him mercy!  
Odin looked down at his youngest son in awe. Here stood the eighteen year old boy he raised, plaintively begging for the life of the boy who tried to murder him only a few hours ago. His heart was filled with a mixture of pride, admiration and love for the soft hearted boy.  
“Before Loki came here I was prepared to end this boy’s life. Now I feel compelled to spare him. Mark me, he WILL be punished and severely! But I will refrain from killing him. You, young man have my generous, good hearted son to thank for sparing your life. What have yo to say?” Odin glared down at the boy.  
“M…My king I am so sorry! I only wanted to hurt him, not kill him. I was wrong and I thank the prince for his kindness.” The boy’s father was calmer now, but glowering at his son.  
“I sentence your son to one year in the dungeon and a whipping on his bottom by the warden.” The so-called ‘warden’ was a huge man. All Asgardians feared him and the boy’s face grew white. His father sighed in relief.  
“Thank you for your mercy All Father.” The man said simply. The boy was dragged to another room and Loki was made to accompany Odin to witness his whipping. The warden stripped the boy’s leggings off completely and tied him to an X-shaped frame, his hands and feet splayed apart. He whimpered as he was secured and the whipping began immediately. The huge warden used a bundle of birch switches and flayed the boy’s buttocks raw as he screamed in pain. Loki scrunched his eyes closed and Odin hugged his sensitive son, assuring him that this was justice. It did not end until the boy’s bottom was raw and bleeding from several places. He was taken down from the frame and hauled off to a cell to live out his one year sentence. Loki wept and hugged his father as he was walked up the stairs.  
Thor was waiting for Loki when he reached the top of the stairs with his mother. Frigga held her arms out for her son and he flew into them, hugging his mother for dear life! Loki was so upset by the spectacle he had just watched he wanted nothing more than comfort. After a moment of cuddling, Thor reached out and gathered his little brother in his arms. He held his little brother like a child, against his chest, Loki’s arms around his neck and Thor’s hand gently cradling his little bottom. Odin and Frigga smiled as Thor cuddled and soothed his little brother. Thor wordlessly walked away with his warm bundle and Frigga smiled as he left.  
“Thor wants Loki all to himself.” Odin said, smiling.


End file.
